


Floral Enchantment

by LethanWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bing - Freeform, Canon (sort of), Dancing, Drunk Chris, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Long haired Victor appreciation, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Pole Dancing, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: A slightly different take on the banquet with a long haired Victor.And a modest bit of drunk Yuuri flirtation.





	Floral Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> here is my bing for the LLYBB!!! (Live love YOI Big Bang) 
> 
> Thanks to the amazing Arebell and Sanii. 
> 
> We decided to take our challenge of fumes in a different way, we'd let our artist Arebell make us a picture and from it we would both write a fic. Both fics are canon (ish) but while mine is a little more fun and playful the amazing Sanii's is a little more serious so don't forget to check it out after this!

Victor had always looked enchanting with his long hair. It made him look like something unreal, like a character from a fairy tale. Yuuri watched as Victor plucked at something on his white tunic like shirt. It surely was an odd thing to wear to a banquet event, not that anyone would say anything to him, given the fact that he was a walking and talking living legend of the ice.

Then there was Kastuki Yuuri.

Yuuri looked down at his flute of champagne, he’d promised himself he wouldn’t drink. It would only make the flight even worse tomorrow. Alas, having come in last place in the competition, his dog dying and his dreams of meeting Victor as an equal were shattered so what better way to drown ones pity than with a freely provided banquet of champagne flutes.

So Yuuri drank, there was the first flute that went down with a wince and a hiss. Then the second that turned the pained noises into a gentle hum of minor agreement. Then came the third and a casual sigh of indulgence, then the fourth and by that point Yuuri had forgotten what number came after that. Who needed to count anyway when there was alcohol to be had?

Yuuri drank and drank, he noticed that his empty glasses started to draw attention, not that he cared. His coach had left him to go talk big with some potential sponsors, but he didn’t have much to boast about given the state of Yuuris performance earlier that day. One set of eyes that did get caught by his display was a beautiful set of green eyes from the blond who came in second place. Chris made his way over towards Yuuri a look of amusement on his face and pursed his lips.

‘Alcohol doesn’t help mon cheri,’ he said in a tone that would have made sober Yuuri blush.

However sober Yuuri wasn’t here, he was replaced by his evil cousin; drunk Yuuri. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shit, Yuuri fixed Chris with a stare.

‘Alcohol always helps,’ he slurred, watching as the grin spread across Chris’ face.

‘Well then,’ Chris turned to the nearest waiter and grabbed two more flutes from a tray being walked around. ‘Let’s get _lots_ of help.’

Normally Yuuri only really drank with Phichit, or had a modest one glass of wine with his dinner. Getting drunk with Chris was another experience entirely. Chris was ruthless and barely let Yuuri stop for a breath, even though the flutes were tiny Yuuri knew his head would be hanging over a toilet in a few more hours if this continued.

Not only was Chris responsible for producing a dancing pole from nowhere, he’d also managed to produce a smoke machine… at least Yuuri thought it was him, truth be told he wasn’t paying much attention. Chris worked the pole like his body was moulded from the same metal, but when he realised that Yuuri also had some experience, Yuuri found himself plastered around the pole with the Swiss skater and no trousers.

Despite his vision going blurry and that weird way of focus when one was very inebriated, Yuuri was still able to make Victor out from across the room. The Russian looked like he was bored with whatever pathetic conversation someone was trying to have with him and kept throwing looks towards Chris and Yuuri. Normally Yuuri would have assumed it was in disgust after all Chris and he were putting on quite the display, but further examination would lead Yuuri to believe that Victor was looking at them with longing.

Then Yuuri realised he’d only gotten that further examination by getting much closer to the Russian. Yuuri glanced back at the pole where Chris was still dancing and chuckled, he hadn’t really realised he’d been walking over to Victor and yet here he was. Victor looked down at him expectantly, almost hopefully and Yuuri reached out and took his hand.

He wasn’t sure what he expected to happen, perhaps for Victor to yank his hand away in disgust, for Victor to politely let him down, or outright refuse but the Russian simply smiled and allowed Yuuri to lead him away from the group of gaping sponsors. Yuuri tugged Victor onto the dance floor as Chris laughed and tried to call out something that Yuuri didn’t hear.

Then Yuuri was moving and leading Victor who happily complied, hands going on Yuuris waist and Yuuri realised he was grinning stupidly… and the Russian was returning it. He turned Victor around awkwardly given that Victor was much taller and had to duck under their joint hands which left them both laughing.

What a magical sound it was, as was the way Victors hair moved when he danced. Just like on the ice Yuuri couldn’t help but marvel at the way the stands caught the light, beautiful, in a dance, in a world all of their own. Confusion seemed to turn into shocked gasps around them as the fog machine started to make strange noises. Yuuri didn’t pay attention, his eyes were focused on those viridian coloured eyes of Victors which were crinkled at the edges with his smile, his light grey lashes that matched his eyebrows and his hair so perfectly.

Yuuri didn’t stop staring, not even when it became abundantly clear that the smoke machine was spitting out pink smoke instead of the usual vapour. The mist swirling around them and the fumes of a delicate floral perfume circling them on the dance floor as they spun and ducked and waltz in every form of dance that the two knew. When they made a mistake, when their feet bumped or a hand slipped they just laughed and laughed and kept on going. With each new subtle change in music their dancing changed, the salsa turned into a bull fight and a waltz into some weird flamingo. They were both so caught up in their own little world that they didn’t realise that all around them people were being asked to leave.

‘Excuse me sir, the fumes from the machine… we’re having to evacuate… excuse me… sir?’ Victor and Yuuri danced away from the staff who were trying to gate crash their own little party. Laughing as they did so and twirling faster and faster, Yuuri was captivated by the way that Victors hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead, the way the pink dusted his cheeks and mixed in with the floral fumes around them. It truly was a beautiful sight.

Soon though… too soon, their coaches came to separate them, pulling them apart and out of the room. Apparently Chris had added something to the machine he shouldn’t have and they were worried about the effects on the lungs of the competitors. Yuuri watched Victor being led away, the Russian waving eagerly his goodbyes to Yuuri and Yuuri waving eagerly back.

He didn’t even get Victors number…

But that night as he felt asleep he did get a gift, a single strand of long silver hair was found on his own shirt and the smell of the beautiful pink vapour filling his own hotel room. Not caring about the concoctions effects on his lungs, Yuuri climbed into bed and fell asleep with his clothes on. The smell of the amazing night and exhausting day surrounding him as he finally fell asleep.

 


End file.
